This invention relates to a printhead assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a pagewidth inkjet printhead assembly.
According to the invention there is provided an ink supply device for supplying ink to a printhead chip, the device including a molding of a settable material, the molding being a two shot molding having a first part of a first material and a second part of a second material, wherein the first part comprises a plurality of collars of a hydrophobic, elastomeric compound which, are releasably engaged with a plurality of ink reservoirs to seal about ink filling formations of said ink reservoirs.
The molding may be a precision injection molding.
The first part may be of an elastomeric material and the second pan may be of a rigid material.
The second par may be of an Acetal material.